Silence
by God of Spirits-Spirit Black
Summary: Two kits, one omen, one prophecy, so many mysteries. They came fighting during a sacred gathering of the clans, They say their twins, they have names, but wont tell. They go to different clans, one of wind, one of water. That was long ago, start from the beginning and see their story from nothing to all
1. The Beginning

Silence

**Blackshadow: Pitch Black**

**Frostpaw: Jack Frost**

**Wonderblade: North**

**Rabbittail: Bunnymund**

**Dreampelt: Sandy**

**Moonstar: Man in the Moon**

**Goldfeather: Tooth**

**Hummingkit: Baby Tooth**

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginning

Spirit watched her two kits play together on the long and wide branch. They were born in the hollow of the tallest Oak Tree at the top of said tree.

It was located on the gathering island were the four clans met. This is where she and her kits lived. Now, she wasn't a rouge or loner or any of the sorts. Some say she was to wise to not be one anyway.

No, she was born in Thunderclan with a heritage of all four clans, and also that of a rouge.

When she learned this she decided to live the life of all four clans and a rouge life. Ounce she was trusted that she wouldn't give away secrets to other clans, they told her everything there was to know about that clan.

This is how she ended up where she is now, with her kits that opened their eyes and ears just four days ago. She had decided to name them Yin & Yang; the symbol for harmony.

Yin, the she-kit of the two, was the _exact_ opposite in color to her brother, Yang.

Yang was the one that looked closest to me. He had fur as white as freshly fallen snow with a bright silver-blue on his paws, tail-tip, ear-tips, and across his eyes; much like a mask. The strangest thing was the silver-blue fur swirled out and faded to white.

Yin was different; she had the same fur design as her brother, just different colors. Where white was on Yang was black on Yin. Where bright silver-blue was on Yang was dark grey-blue on Yin. The only other difference between the two was their eyes. Yang's eyes were a rare icy-blue like my right one; Yin's were a deep sapphire blue like my left one. The deep sapphire eye was from an accident with tree sap that thankfully didn't damage my eye.

I went to call Yin and Yang in when it happened.

The only warning I got was a screech before an owl came and grabbed both my kits. As it made to fly off, I leaped onto its shoulders and clawed at anything I could reach. This caused the owl to drop them both.

"Yin, Yang; run to the hollow! I'll be there soon!"

Sadly, that never happened, the owl, in a last attempt to dislodge me, tried to flap its wings only to fall back down after rising a few feet in the air. We crashed onto the branch.

I was underneath the owl and managed to push it off. But the land cracked my skull. I could feel the blood dripping down my head. Yin and Yang were in front of me before I knew what was happening. Yang was bleeding from his cheek, I could tell that much, I just have to hope it wasn't too deep.

They were calling out to me, I could hear their voices, but everything was slurred and I couldn't understand what they were saying. So instead I decided to speak.

Yang's P.O.V.

"Yin, Yang please listen to me, you need to leave the hollow and find a clan to live in by the next full moon, by then you'll be ready to become an apprentice, and I'm sending you away because I won't be able to live long enough to teach you…..

I'm sorry *gasp* p-please do-o as I-I say pl-please….. I'll be wa-watching you f-from st-starclan…. There*gasp* are necklaces in the hollow for y-you to wear

They h-hold power th-that only y-you can*gasp* con-control, go t-to the M-moonpool starc-clan will…."

That was all we heard before mum took a shuddering breath and stopped moving.

I cried, the tears falling onto her still body as I shook her, trying to get her to wake up again, show us that she's alright, but she wouldn't move.

"Come on Yang, there's nothing we can do for mum now."

I know she was right; I just didn't want to believe it.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and removed my paws from mum's chest.

"You're right, but after we get the necklaces mum told us about can we please give her a proper burial? Between those two roots mum showed us? The ones she said she liked to sit in between the most?" I couldn't help but ask, mum at least deserved to be buried and not just left here to rot, right?

Yin seemed to be thinking about it, after about a moment she nodded her head. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding." Thank you so much Yin!"

We looked at mum's still form before going inside the hollow to look for the necklaces we were told about. We eventually found them under our nests. After putting them on with the others help, we brought mum down from the tree and buried her.

We sat there for a few moments before agreeing to leave.

After crossing the large tree we sat at the shore next to the fallen tree and looked out across the lake.

"So let's go over the four clans we can go to….but first" I turned to look at Yin as she turned to look at me. "Are we going to go to the same clan or different clans?"

"I think we should go to different clans."

"But what about battles!?"

"We avoid each other then, we should be able to tell the difference between each other."

"I guess so…. Okay now that that's sorted out its time to pick a clan."

"Ok so there's Thunderclan," Yin started.

" Thunderclan usually takes in wounded or lost and lets them join if they so wish, they protect each other no matter what, and only get into fights if it has to do with them or another clan is in need of their help." I stated.

"Right, how 'bout Shadowclan?"

"Well," I started. "Shadowclan has a rivalry with Thunderclan, they attack when you cross the borderline, even if by mistake of a newly made apprentice. Usually they only take any type of command or request unless a higher ranking cat says so and only if said or agreed on by a high ranking cat of their own."

"So, no go on Shadowclan then."

I nodded in agreement.

"What about Windclan and Riverclan?"

"Windclan is a pretty good clan; if I'm correct then Windclan is mostly like Thunderclan; only difference is they like to keep to themselves and stay to open grassland. They are also loyal to their clan in battle and others if their on the same side."

"And Riverclan?"

"From what I heard Riverclan is loyal and is willing to accept help if they really need it, they like to try and solve problems by themselves and if they can't do it then accept help when offered. They rather the water and fish and don't like it when territory is intruded on though they are nicer about it then Shadowclan." I looked over at Yin.

"So which one would you rather, I'm going for Windclan," I stated.

"I think I may go for Riverclan, it sounds like the nicest clan."

"So, im going for Windclan and your going for Riverclan?"

"Sounds right…."

I looked up and saw the full moon high in the sky. That's when I remembered that the clans met tonight and were probably on their way as we speak. A smirk came onto my muzzle as I thought of a plan to get to our desired clans.

* * *

**Sorry cliffhanger *shrugs***

**so bout the names up top that was who was who what they look like will be described as we meet them**

**so review and don't be too hard on me this is my first story **

**this was a mix of the prologue and first chapter im not sure...meh call it ya want**

**SEE YA!**


	2. The Plan

Me: hey this time its right to the story, only reason for it is cause im on my bus its an hour ride home and really? This needs to be updated. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own RoTG or Warrior cats

Yin's P.O.V.

I stared at my brother. Only a few minutes ago he just told me how we could do this, and honestly I wasn't sure what to think.

_Flashback_

(Yin is underlined-Yin Yang will be normal)

"You know what Yin; I think I may have an idea."

"And what might that be?"

"Well, remember how we would practice fight when no one was here?"

"And…?" I don't think I like where this is going.

"Well why not do just that? But instead the reason for fighting was we got into a fight and are mad at each other! They're bound to want to separate us!"

_Flashback End_

"I'm not too sure about this…" Maybe I could talk him out of it.

"Come on! We won't even use are teeth and claws!

Maybe not.

"Fine, but if this goes wrong I blame you."

"Fair enough."

I lifted my head and smelt the breeze. I could smell Riverclan! It smelt more like water than usual…they must of just come out from the river. I relayed the news to Yang and we both ran back up the fallen tree and hid in a large bramble bush near the Great Oak. There we decided just how we were going to do this.

I gave the breeze a quick inhale and could smell Riverclan close by. Windclan was there too. We had decided to wait and put our plan into action when all the clans were here.

"So, are we going to run into a certain cat from Riverclan and Windclan, or just any cats close enough?"

"Well how 'bout we try to avoid any high ranking cat? like leaders and deputies. A medicine cat probably wouldn't be too harsh about it. But let's just try not to hit any real important cat."

I sighed. Well considering Yang isn't exactly the most strategic out there, it was a pretty good idea. Don't hit a high ranking cat and hopefully you'll keep on the clan's good side. Actually you're more than likely to.

We both smelt the breeze and gave each other a smirk. The clan's were all gathered. Soon the plan would be put into action.

Hopefully all goes well and neither of us gets hurt.

**Well that's it. Next chapter will be the plan and im sure you all want to see just what happens in the plan. As no direct details were given, im sure you people want to see what the extra details are.**

**Thanks Mewster7 for the review I look forward to more.**

**BYE**


End file.
